


[PODFIC] Toast

by kerravon



Category: Red Dwarf, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Talkie Toaster knows just what Neelix needs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Toast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



 

 **Summary:**  
Author: "Talkie Toaster knows just what Neelix needs."

Reader: Best. Crackfic. EVER.

 

MP3 (19.30MB): [Toast - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/b9h7au)  
M4b Audiobook (2.50MB):[ Toast - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/xlg3a6)

 

Streaming: 

Text available at: [ Toast ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/28901)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [ Toast ](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/toast)


End file.
